


rouxls is kokichi's step father and lancer his step brother

by turtlebish



Series: My weird parody/crack fics [6]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, I AM SO MAD I ACCIDEBTALLY DELETED ONE TAG AND IDK WHICH ONE, anyway ya, boi - Freeform, yeah - Freeform, you will discover secret of universe reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebish/pseuds/turtlebish
Summary: reading this guarantees understanding the meaning of life, the universe, and everything





	rouxls is kokichi's step father and lancer his step brother

 

Kokichi have been kidnapped from ndrv3 in chapter 5 and appeared in deltarune world much to his dissmay

Then he meets lancer who got liking in kokichi (probably because he looks and sound evil - aka evil supreme leader), and takes him to his lesser dad, blue tall guy who can't make puzzles - rouxls.

Basically it went like this.

 

 **Lancer:** DAD DAD

 

 **ROUXLS:** WHAT, WHAT??

 

 **LANCER:** LOOK WHAT I FOUND *shows Kokichi like that thing from king lion*

 

 **Kokichi:** Kill me already

 

 **Rouxls:** gtfo y'all

 

 **Lancer:** dad stfu

 

And basically lancer throws kokichi to rouxls' shop and leaves him there

 

Kokichi couldn't find a way out to ndrv3 so he stayed there

 

Everyday rouxls and kokichi are cussing each other over

 

At least lancer got a friend

 

but kokichi is actually pissed at jevil because he feels like jevil is just his rip off yet people likes jevil more than him

So he talked about his identity crisis with rouxls and

 

 **Rouxls:** u lil shit there's no one else who's as annoying like you

 

But kokichi didn't recognise the cussing and thought rouxls was actually comforting him

And from this day

Kokichi treated rouxls like his actual dad

 

And rouxls wanted to die

His mood for the next days can be summed up with:

ಥ_ಥ

 

But one day he was watching an anime where undertale chara killed all of her family

And suddenly he felt a bit glad that kokch wasn't this way

One day tho

 

 **Rouxls:** are u sure u ainth planningth to killth me

 

 **Kokch:** maybe

 

 **Rouxls:** fuck

 

But rouxls appreciated his honesty

So he learned to tolerate kokichi

 

But kokichi wanted to be acknowledged by his dad

 

 **Kokichi:** what can u do to impress u?

 

 **Rouxls:** die.

 

**Kokichi:**

 

 **Rouxls:** live

 

 **Kokichi:** ??????

 

And then there was a short silence

 

Then kokichi started crying

Then lancer came to room asking why kokichi was crying

 

Rouxls just said he will buy kokichi ice creams

But even so kokichi's mood for the next days can be summed up with:

  ಥ_ಥ

 

After a few days of awkwardness

Kokichi suddenly asks

 

 **Kokichi:** daddy do u hate me

 

 **Rouxls:** yes

 

But then rouxls starts talking about all his inner insecurities and how he hates the fact that everyone in the palace calls him "dumb Dora" 

 

 **Kokichi:** so do u hate me or not

 

 **Rouxls:** i hate my life and everything in this world

 

 **Rouxls:** but u aren't from this world

 

 **Kokichi:** gasp

 

And this was the day

 

When they agreed to have a relationship of mutual tolerating.

 


End file.
